


他真的需要知道自己是一匹狼

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 动物AU，大家有动物原形，平时都会变成人动画YJ第二季背景，私设Jason没死+单飞，有大米
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 28





	他真的需要知道自己是一匹狼

1.

Jason回到他的安全屋的时候甚至没能发现他的墙角里蹲着那么大一个Tim Drake。他的义弟以种族最熟悉的方式将自己蜷缩成一团隐藏在角落之中，犀利、恐怖的眼睛眯起来恶狠狠地盯着Jason。当然，排除他是一只幼年安哥拉兔的情况下。

“哎呀，谁惹我们的Timbo生气了？”Jason咧开嘴，Tim装出来最凶狠的模样在他眼中就是一个蓬松的大毛球。

“我，需要，你的意见。”Tim保持着人形的姿态，浑身上下却充斥着躁动的气息，Jason不得不怀疑Tim可以在下一秒变成一只红了眼睛的兔子狠狠地咬你一口。

当然，Jason知道Tim做不到。

“怎么啦，Timbo，”Jason冲着炸毛边缘的Tim吹了个口哨，真正意义上的炸毛，“世界上第二聪明的侦探先生什么时候需要我的意见了？”

“鉴于你是我认识的人之中，唯一一个和食肉动物交往的食草动物……”

Tim强作镇定、优雅、冷静地唱出一套科学理论意义上的分析，但并未阻止Jason弯起的嘴角和闪闪发亮的眼神。

当然，如果他的哥哥能够说“我们家Timmy是谈恋爱了吗”这么愚蠢的话就好了。

“小兔子，”Jason咧着嘴笑着，点上一支烟，“你发情期到了？”

下一秒，Tim“嘭”地一声变成了一只毛绒绒、软乎乎的大毛球，缩在小角落里，把自己的红扑扑的小鼻头藏得深深的。

我恨你，JASON PETER TODD。

Tim说出来的话变成了软糯的吱吱声。

2.

Conner自诩为一只作风优秀、品行优良的氪星犬。

很正常，毕竟Clark就是品种纯正的氪星犬。在鱼龙混杂的新闻界，Clark一直一边努力维持着自己的秘密身份，一边在媒体行业不忘初心、牢记使命。然而，Clark却从来没有留意到他从来没办法隐藏自己的尾巴。当他开心的时候，白尾巴就会在身后摇啊摇；失落的时候，尾巴就塌了下来，跟着主人的内心一起郁闷地起来。

一开始Bruce被这条保持诚实的尾巴所打动，对Clark的训话轻柔了许多。到后来，Bruce以调戏这条尾巴为乐。

所以Conner也认为自己一定是氪星犬，虽然他不清楚Luthor是什么动物，但至少他是个混血吧。与Clark一样，Conner也不怎么会隐藏自己的尾巴。开心了，就像是上了马达一样拼命摇着尾巴；生气了，尾巴就直直地竖了起来，连牙齿都隐藏不住。

而这些天，Conner的尾巴却总是垂着，虽然表面上看不出有什么奇怪的地方。

连M’gann，一只优雅、美丽的变色龙都忍不住去问他。Conner想了半天，还是开口坦白：“我觉得罗宾老是躲着我。”

M’gann明白了，新来的罗宾比起活泼的Dick、凶巴巴的Jason都要安静、沉稳、可爱得多。虽然还不清楚他是什么种族，但他无论是与食肉动物还是食草动物都相处得十分友好。然而，这其中唯一例外的是Conner——每一次，罗宾一看到Conner，都会像是触电般地躲到十米开外。

“我想，不是所有生物都喜欢狗的，Conner。”M’gann笑着和他解释，“说不定罗宾是一只猫咪呢？猫总是和狗不怎么登对。”

“可能吧，”Conner努了努嘴说。好吧，这次他失落地连耳朵都垂了下去。

3.

“他怎么可能是一只狗！他怎么可能是一只狗！他怎么可能是一只狗！”

“他当然就是一只狗。”Damian趾高气昂地用鼻子冷哼了一声，“他的父亲是一只氪星犬，他当然也是。”

“他当然不是一只狗，小D。”Dick坐在他身边，搂着Damian温柔地说，“他的DNA完全显示的是狼的特性，看来Luthor给他的东西更多。”

“他怎么可能是一只狗？！还把我们的小兔子迷得团团转。”Steph夸张地尖叫着，笑着。她才是一只真正活泼好动的美短，会出其不意地趴在你的桌面对着你散发迷人的可爱光线。

“等等，你们怎么都来了？”Tim混沌的大脑终于迎来了片刻的清醒，他扫视了一圈，现在几乎整个蝙蝠家族都聚在Jason狭小的安全屋里了。得益于上周Dick新买的、用途颇广的（Dick：我可没说用它来打炮///）大沙发，它现在足足塞满了Stephenia、Cass、Dick还有Damian。

“好啦，你们也别逗Timbo了，”罪魁祸首红头罩像是唱歌剧一样款款进入了大家的视线，嘴角带着最饶有深意的笑容，“兔子发起情又快又猛，撅起屁股巴不得他的小狼赶快蹭一蹭。”

Dick一边狠狠瞪了Jason一眼，一边赶快捂住Damian的耳朵。

Tim则是抓狂地尖叫着。他好不容易才变回人形，他不能再变回去一次了。

“我不是对他抱有那种意思，”Tim无视自己通红的脸颊，义正言辞地说，“只是我第一次对一个食肉动物这么警惕，生理意义上的警惕。”

“可是你与Bruce、Dick、Cass和Damian相处得都很好呀。”Stephenia迷惑地问，Damian嗤了一声表示抗议。不过Stephenia说得的确没错，Cass是猞猁、Wayne父子是黑豹，而Dick是银狐。Tim从未产生过这种生理反应，他甚至很崇拜Dick。

然而这个迷惑了一切生物的小狼，却在出现在Tim面前的第一时间，就激起了Tim的生理反应。

Conner的一切动作、气味都向Tim显示着，嘿，我是一匹狼。

大胆到跑到蝙蝠侠面前说“你需要一个罗宾”的Tim，内心升腾起一股恐惧和恶寒。

“防御本能！”Dick义正言辞地说道。

“发情期到了。”Jason一脸坏笑地说道。

4.

Tim更郁闷了，如果他是一个前辈，超级小子是一个新人，那他还可以把超级小子调到他看不到的地方。然而，现在他是一个新人，超级小子是他的前辈，他可没办法避开Conner。而更恐怖的是——Conner似乎意识到了Tim在躲着他，于是用尽一切招数去接近他。

“你知道吗？超级小子居然以为我是一只猫！”Tim涨红了脸气鼓鼓的，叉着双手大声地抱怨着，“他居然在身上带了木天署！这个傻子，明明世界上不只是猫和狗不登对，当然他一开始就把种族搞错了。结果呢，Stephenia昏过去了，还好Cass把她拖走了……”

Jason抬起头看着Tim罗里吧嗦抱怨了一大堆超级小子，无可奈何地说：“Tim，没人教过你门把手上挂上领带的时候，就证明里面的人在‘办事’吗？”

“我是从窗户进来的。”Tim面不改色，“晚上好啊，Dick。”

Dick尴尬地挥了挥手，好像他没有脱得只剩下一条内裤躺在Jason的身下，好像Jason没有赤裸着上半身把手放在他的身上。

“听着，小兔子，”Jason恶狠狠地把被子拿起来把自己和Dick盖上，他必须得做点什么否则他们迟早会被弟弟吓萎了的，“我们之间根本没有参考价值……”

“可是你们可是食肉动物和食草动物相处得最好的了。”Tim天真无邪地问着，Jason甚至有了一种想开枪的冲动，这小兔崽子肯定是故意的。

“我是驯鹿，而Dick是银狐，”Jason耸了耸肩，“要压制他不难，”他转过头，对Dick意味深长地一笑成功让对方脸红了，“一点也不难，Dick还很享受这个。”

考虑到两者的体型差，Tim的确明白了Jason的意思。

“还有你持续骚扰我们的行为……”Jason弯起了嘴角，“简直就像是个嫉妒别人甜甜蜜蜜的单身人士。”

这下Tim又脸红了，Jason的分析看上去没有错，他面对Conner的反应真的不是本能作祟吗？他的心跳得很快。

“还有，Timbo，”Jason发出特别古怪甜腻的声线，“狼的结很大，可以在你体内停留……”

“混蛋！”Tim捂着耳朵从窗户跳了出去，“为什么我就一定是被操的那个……”

因为打扰哥哥们谈恋爱的坏孩子是要接受惩罚的。Jason心满意足地关上了窗，用力地锁好，转过头看着欲火焚身的Dick抬起腿用脚趾轻轻蹭着他的后背。

5.

Tim最后还是决定去找Conner谈谈。

一、 让他明白自己是匹狼；二、让他把自己身上的动物特征收敛收敛；

三、 让他不要再来骚扰自己。

一次模拟训练结束后，Tim、Bart和Jamie都配合得很好。Bart，一只活泼好动的小仓鼠，闪电仓鼠家族里最小的小宝宝，一结束训练就赖在他的男朋友怀里了。Jamie也这么宠着他，而Tim看着他们俩亲昵的样子，心里的确有点七上八下的，他又一次在思索Jason说的话是不是真的了。

“嘿，罗宾。”

一罐冰可乐贴上他的脸颊让他下意识激灵了一下，当他意识到来的人是谁的时候心脏又紧张得怦怦直跳了。Conner那股熟悉的气息又一次包裹了Tim，但一如既往地温暖又温柔。现在，拥有氪星生物完美身材的Conner简直就像是个希腊神明，运动后皮肤上的汗渍在阳光下闪闪发光。Tim对上那双湛蓝色的、深情款款的眼睛，心脏又一次绷紧了。是呀，谁会不喜欢这个温柔、英俊的超级小子呢？他浑身上下没有一丁点狼那种凶巴巴的样子，只有氪星犬的忠诚和温柔。

但等他想再进一步，本能的生理反应又一次让他浑身紧绷。Conner隐藏在他的微笑下面的獠牙似乎在不停地提醒着Tim，一股令人毛骨悚然的紧张感觉从他的脊椎一直窜到全身。

不行，我可不能再逃走了。Tim没意识到自己在Conner面前已经紧张得浑身发抖，但后者只是困惑又好奇地盯着这个在他身旁小巧、害羞的新罗宾，等着对方的回应。他留意到，罗宾面具旁边的耳朵已经通红通红的了。

“Conner，其实……”Tim总算是憋足了气，从牙缝里挤出来几个字。而Conner只是认真地听着，其他人意识到了他们之间诡异又微妙的气氛，纷纷投来好奇的目光。

“其实？”Conner眨了眨眼睛。

“其实你……其实我……”

Conner仍然摸不着头脑地微笑着盯着捏着拳头，耳尖翻红的罗宾，直到对方鼓足勇气抬起头，把红扑扑的脸朝着自己。

“其实你是……”

话音未落，下一秒，罗宾消失了。

“呃……诶？”Conner愣在原地，呆呆地看着空气里消失的罗宾和留在地上的一大堆制服。他困惑地弯下腰，拾起叠在一起的厚厚的披风。当他的手摸索到衣服里面的时候，一个毛绒绒的东西猛然缩了一下，却又被Conner抓住抱了出来。

是一只浑身蓬松、紧张得发抖的安哥拉兔。

“天哪，罗宾，这就是你的原形？”Conner这才忍不住笑了，小兔子安安静静地被他搂在怀里，把脸蛋害羞地藏在Conner的胸口不肯露出来。突然变回原形的罗宾引起了整个少年正义联盟的围观，现在大家都跑上来想摸一摸可爱的罗宾兔了。然而，Conner还是紧紧抱着他。

“别靠太近，”Conner对所有人努努嘴，“他还在发抖，他很害怕。”

明明你才是我害怕的根源！Tim心里不满地说着，却又往Conner的怀里蹭了蹭。

“好了，罗宾。”Conner小心翼翼地抱着他，温柔地说，“你一定是太累了才会变回去的，现在好好睡一觉吧。”

Tim听着Conner咕噜咕噜的声音，兔子的身体让一切声音都有些失衡。但他的确是困了，而Conner的怀抱既温暖又舒服，他也不知道从什么时候开始就逐渐放松了警惕。现在，他迷迷糊糊地合上了眼睛，在Conner的气息里安心地睡着了。

Conner揉了揉可爱的小兔子，也笑了起来。一瞬间，“嘭”地一声Conner也不见了。在他散落的T恤之间钻出一只浑身雪白的氪星狼，还叼着一只睡得迷迷糊糊的小兔子。所有人都会心一笑，看着Conner把Tim叼到自己的房间里，放好在床上。然后，自己也跳了上去，蜷缩着用皮毛把小兔子包裹得舒舒服服的。

只是第二天，Tim惊醒发觉自己浑身赤裸地躺在Conner的床上，还被同样全裸的Conner抱在怀里。

-END


End file.
